Piccolos Girl
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Piccolo finds baby in a plane crash. what happens when piccolo dies after 11 years


Piccolos Girl  
  
A/N: This happens very soon after Gohan and Videl Get married and has pan. Pan is only about 6 months old when this happens.  
  
It was a sunny day near the waterfall in 439 mountain Village and Piccolo was mediating when he saw a bid plane crash. The planes hit toe-toe (you know that dinosaur that Gohan had to hit to stop him hurting Videl) and suddenly when down. Piccolo saw this too later to save the plane and the people in it. As soon as the plane crashed Piccolo was there trying to save the people inside. The only people that were still alive were a mother and a baby girl. The mother was very close to death but as soon as she saw Piccolo she smiled as best she could and said in her dying breath said 'Take care of my baby girl, please sir, she needs someone to love her.' And with that she died, with the baby girl still in her arms. Piccolo looked down at the child in her mother's arms and pulled her out. He held her close and flew to the tower.  
  
A pone arrival Piccolo rushed over to the God. Dende looked at the baby and started to heal her. She was covered in cuts and was bleeding very badly. After Dende treated her Piccolo went straight down to Gohan's to ask him a few questions about babies. Gohan sensed his teacher coming and ran out to meet him with Pan in his arms. As soon as Gohan saw the child in Piccolos arms he pulled him inside, and went to find some baby clothes for the young one in Piccolo's arms. 'What are you doing with a child Piccolo, I know you can't have human children.' Asked Gohan at the table with Piccolo.  
  
'She was in a plane crash a little while ago, by the time Piccolo got there everyone was dead besides her and her mother. Her mother used her dying breath to ask me to take care of her baby. So that's what I'm doing, but I need your help. I have know Idea how to raise a baby.' Responded Piccolo 'What about me? You raised me fine' replied Gohan 'You where different, when I was with you, your where potty trained, you could talk, you could walk. All I thought you was to fight and to find food.' answered Piccolo. 'I need your help' 'Ok I'll help you as much as you need it. When Videl gets back from my mothers I will get her to talk to you about some things that I have no idea of.' Answered Gohan giggling a bit. ' What are you going to call the little tike?' 'I haven't thought about it really, I guess I'll have to think about it for a little while.' Answered Piccolo. The convocation went on like this for a while and finally decided that Piccolo would come here every day and would learn from Gohan and Videl looking after Pan. Piccolos baby girl was about the same age as Pan and they were becoming friends fast. After about 5 year Piccolos baby girl was being trained to fight.  
  
At the age of 11 the little girl saw the world blown up, and her father decided not to continue living. After saying goodbye to Gohan Piccolo said goodbye to his little girl. Besides Gohan, she was the only person that got to know Piccolo really well and knew all about him. Sure Videl and Pan knew a bit 'cause they saw him a lot when she was a kid, but Gohan and this little girl knew the real Piccolo. As Piccolo said his last goodbye the child yelled 'I'll miss you daddy with all my heart, and I will always remember you' and with that her blue eyes filled with tears, she feel onto her knees and cried, her long black hair over her face. Gohan came over to the child and put comforting arm around her. Over time he had come to be a second father to her and his family a second family to her. 'He will never really be gone child, he lives with in you and with in me. As long as we love him and remember him he will always live within us.' Gohan said to the child. And with that the child smiled.  
  
A few days later after the earth had been wished back there was a service in memory of Piccolo at his favorite place, the waterfall. The little girl and Gohan both said something and then were the ones to cry the most. To Gohan, Piccolo was a second father, another parent wanting help, and his best friend. To the little girl, Piccolo was a father, and a friend. Both of them would never forget him. At the end of the service the little girl laid a rose with a poem down on the stone resenting Piccolo. The poem was signed Piccolos girl and was a poem about all he did for her. Gohan laid a rose and the first thing Piccolo ever gave him, his sword. Engraved on the sword was a poem to Piccolo and some very well chosen words.  
  
No matter what happened to me you where always there, you're my second father, you're my teacher, you're my very best friend and I will never forget you. You will live in my heart always. Piccolo Jr.  
  
Piccolo Jr. that's what some people called Gohan when they dressed alike. Gohan and the child just couldn't take any more and again they cried. Videl went and comforted Gohan while Pan comforted the child. As soon as they had stopped crying they bid farewell to their friends and headed home. Gohan and Videl had adopted the child, so now they had 2 children.  
  
Later that night Gohan tucked the child in and Videl tucked in Pan. Gohan told the child a story about Piccolo and when they fought Garlic Jr. at the end of the story the child was asleep. Gohan kissed her on the head and said in a whispered to the sleeping child.  
  
'Good night Sonnet, Piccolos girl.'  
  
End 


End file.
